1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hangers useful for supporting objects such as wreaths or other decorative or functional items from a smooth surface, and more particularly, to a low-profile molded plastic hanger that is attachable by suction cups to a smooth surface such as glass.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of hooks attached to suction cups for hanging lightweight articles from smooth, upright surfaces such as glass windows, doors and mirrors is well known. Hangers with suction cups are known to be advantageous for use on glass surfaces because they are easily attachable and do not scratch the glass or leave a residue when subsequently removed. Suction cups are usually attached to hooks or other hanger structures by frictional engagement between a flexible, cylindrical boss molded onto the convex side of the suction cup and a stud projecting from the rear of the hook or hanger.
One disadvantage of conventional hangers using suction cups as the attachment apparatus is that the weight of the supported object can cause the suction cup to detach from the smooth underlying surface. In the past, the makers of such hangers have sought to overcome this disadvantage by providing hangers having larger suction cups or more than one suction cup to support heavier objects. Another disadvantage that has been experienced is that heavier objects can cause the hook or other support member to which the hook is attached to pull out of the suction cup even though the suction cup itself has not become detached from the support surface.